Move along
by Bombatoria
Summary: A new tom becomes part of the Jellicle tribe. Macavity is planning evil things, just as usual and in all that chaos some tender relationships grow. Will the love last or will the circumstances destroy those ties? Read and you'll find out. Various pairings. Ratet T.
1. A little Incident

"I'll find you! Oh and then I'll catch you, don't worry" a red and black kitten shouted.

She silently sneaked through huge mountains of trash. She pricked up her ears. Silence. Not a little peep. She looked into a pipe, picked up a cardboard and peeked under it. The kitten decided to climb up a pile of rubbish to get a better view off the area. As she arrived on the top a bland warm breeze flew around her nose. Just a few metres away she could see the junkyard's fence and behind it the streets of London. She could have sit there forever, if she hadn't saw some small white thing moving outside a tube at the foot of the trash mountain. Now she got them.  
The black and red kitten fixed her gaze on the rusty pipe.

"Ohh you are truly masters in hiding yourself. I think I'll never find you" The kitten said and cocked her ears again. She heard a quiet giggle followed by a nearly inaudible "Shhhhhhh!"

The kitten jumped in front of the pipe and called "Found you!"

Three other kittens spurted out of it laughing out loud.

"Oh Etcy, if you hadn't giggled this loud Jem would have never found us." A white cat puffed.

"Really? It was your tail which looked out of the tube." The kitten called Etcetera answered.

"Shut up and run!" snapped a third black and orange kitten.

Jemima spurted after them. She made up ground on and on. The tail of the white cat waggled in front of her face. She grabbed it.

"I got you, Vic!"

Victoria stopped. Jemima didn't expect that. She crashed into Victoria and both rolled over, totally tangled into each other. After some rollovers the two stayed lying down and laughed. The two other kittens ran to them.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure, don't worry Electra." Jemima snickered and sat up.

"Then, let's play again. Vic has to search now." Etcetera urged shifting jittery from one feet to another.

The white queen was still panting "Please wait a few moments; I'm not as quick as you."

"You just don't have any stamina, Vic. Maybe you should work out a little more." Jemima teased her.

"As if I am in need of it." The white cat responded in a feigned haughty voice.

"We'll see about that."

Etcetera, Electra and Jemima looked grinning at each other. Then they started to tickle Victoria at the same time. The snow white cat shook with laughter.

She gasped for air. "Stop! Stop!"

But her friends didn't stop, they rather started tickling her even more. Victoria got on her feet and escaped her friends' hands. She just went round a bend when she slammed on the brakes. Her three chasers weren't prepared for that and crashed into Victoria.

"Vic, what's-"

"Shhhht!"

"What?"

Jemima looked over Victoria's right shoulder, Electra over her left shoulder and Etcetera put her paws on Victoria's head and looked over it. In front of them lay an unconscious cat.

"Who is this?" Electra narrowed her eyes.

"And why is her here?"

"Err.. Jem, you can't know whether he is male, anyway."

"Sure he is male, Etcy. Look at his body!"

"It also could be a quite muscular queen."

Jemima sighed slightly annoyed and focused on the unconscious cat again.

"Let's go closer." Etcetera just wanted to get closer when Victoria's arm held her back.

The white cat looked at her friends "I'll look over the cat. I'm the oldest of us. Stay here."

The snow white queen approached the senseless cat. She looked over her shoulder back to her friends. "It's a tom."

"Does he look good?"

Jemima snarled at Etcetera "Etcy! That is really unimportant now, isn't it?"

Victoria turned her glance back forward. "Hello?" She nudged him cautiously and jumped back quickly. The tom didn't move. She approached again and flipped him over. His mouth was opened, his eyes were closed. He had several deep wounds on his arm, abrasions on his knees and many bruises.

"Etcy bring our mom, he is hurt. Jemima, please let Munkustrap know. We can't carry him."

The both addressed cats dashed away.

Victoria bend over him and nudged him again "Hey, wake up."  
Suddenly the tom opened his eyes wide. They were chocolate-coloured and full of fear. He jumped on his feet and hit Victoria's cheek with his claws. Apparently this was too much stress for the tom for he collapsed immediately.

"Ouch!" Victoria lay a hand on the cheek the unknown tom hit.

Electra came up to her with a worried expression on her face. "Vic, are you okay? Did he strike you badly?" She pulled Victoria's hand away from her cheek to examine the scratches.

"It's alright" Victoria smiled at her friend "We should take care of him." She eyed the white and auburn tom "I'm wondering what happened to him."

Whilst Electra improvised cared for Victoria's cheek she said "Perhaps he was attacked by a Pollicle."

"The wounds on his arms are implying that." Victoria looked in the direction where the Jellicles lived. "I simply hope Jem and Etcy are coming back soon."

* * *

Etcetera and Jemima ran as fast as they could. Without paying attention to the other Jemima wanted to the left and Etcetera to the right. Thereby they banged together. Puzzled they sat face-to-face and shook their heads. Etcetera couldn't suppress a giggle, while the black and red kitten merely grinned broadly. Moments later both remembered why they ran home so fast actually and hurried away.

Jellylorum sat in front of her den and tattled with her friend Jennyanydots while they both worked on their embroidery.

"Ohh Jenny, I'm worrying."

"What about?"

"I don't know. I just wonder when my little Vics will find a proper tom finally. I want to be a grandma someday. She is almost twenty at all."

"What shall I say? Jerrie and Teazer don't show the smallest interest in love. The only thing they have in mind is stealing, stealing, stealing. In fact I would be happy if they did a pub tour. So don't worry, dear. Victoria is adorable. She will find the right mate. But tell me, how is Pouncival doing?"

"You don't wanna know. He is in his rebellious phase, you know these teenagers."

Jennanydots nodded sympathetically.

Jelly continued "It's strange, you know. Etcetera still is the darling and kind kitten, but Victoria was rebellious, too, even worse than Pouncy now. Luckily she has-"

"Mom" Mom!" Etcetera came running to Jellylorum and bounced up and down in front of her.

"Etcetera don't you see that I'm talking?"

"Mooooooooom!" The kitten pouted and tugged her mom's arm. "Something happened!"

Now the older queens paid attention to Etcetera.

"Jemima, Electra, Victoria and I played tag. And then Victoria ran away from us and then she suddelny stopped and in front of us lay an unconscious tom and then Victoria turned him around and saw that he was hurt and then she sent Jemima and me to get someone!"

"Slow down Etcetera. You said you played together?"

Etcetera nodded.

"And then you found an unconscious and unknown tom?"

The kitten nodded again.

"So Victoria and Electra are alone there now?"

"Yep."

Jellylorum and Jennynanydots looked at each other. Then they jumped on their feet.

"Show us where."

* * *

At the same time Munkustrap and Demeter were snoozing in the sun. The golden queen clung to her mate "It's a beautiful day."

"Where is our Electra?" Munkustrap asked sleepy.

"Playing with her friends." Demeter murmured.

The couples' eyes just shut again when they heard quiet footsteps. Both lifted their heads. A black and red kitten stood panting n front of them. She seemed to be agitated.

Munkustrap smiled at her "What's wrong Jemima?"

The kitten shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "Well.. Emmm.. We played a little bit and.. uhmm… We saw a unknown tom."

The silver tabby was on his feet immediately "What? And where are the others?"

Jemima tried to calm him down "He wasn't conscious. Victoria said he was hurt."

But the Jellicle's leader didn't hear anything. He sprinted away to where he suspected the unknown tom.

"Be careful!" Demeter called after him.

The black and red kitten quickly dashed after the silver tabby.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh I'm so excited. This is my first multichapter story. I hope you'll enjoy it. There will be various pairings and I'll write in my profile how many chapters are written and how old the cats are.  
I'll update as often as possible, but it's a lot of work, because I first write it in my mother tongue and then translate it. But I give my best!  
I'm very happy about all reviews. :)  
I don't own Cats!**


	2. The unknown tom

Victoria came out of her mother's den with a plaster on her cheek covering the scratches. Immediately her three friends rallied around her. The four kittens went to a quiet place on a tile. Meanwhile some clouds obliterated the sun. They wanted to talk about today's incident without ruffle or excitement.

"So, how is he?" Jemima asked curiously

"Mom taped up his wounds and Jenny drenched him some liquid." Etcetera said.

"Right, Mom also said that he will surely survive." Victoria added.

The yellow striped kitten lay her head on her paws. "I wonder what happened to him."

Electra lay beside her "I already told Victoria. I think he got attacked by a dog."

"Seems logical according how his arms looked like."

"And why did he hit you, Vics?"

Victoria wrinkled her brows. "I was bending over him, when he woke up. Probably he thought I want to attack him."

Etcetera narrowed her eyes and viewed at the white kitten. "But you don't look dangerous. To be honest I never could imagine someone more harmless than you."

The black and orange kitten rolled her eyes and Victoria spouted off a protesting sound. But before any of them could say something Jemima responded ironically "When you lie badly injured on the ground and someone is bending over you, you would TOTALLY think: Oh hey cool. She looks nice."  
Electra and Victoria laughed and even Etcetera giggled.

The four kittens asked many more questions: Who he is? What his name may be? How he got to the junkyard?  
But to none they found an answer.

"We'll probably have to wait until he wakes up." Victoria ended the conversation.

Jemima muttered with a worried face "I wonder if he's allowed to stay."

"Sure, Munkustrap will let him stay."

* * *

Munkustrap sat in his den and consulted with Skimbleshanks, Alonzo and Jellylorum.

Jellylorum started the conversation "He'll wake up by tomorrow at the latest. The wounds looked worse than they really were. I rather think he passed out because of exhaustion."

The silver Tabby gave Jelly a nod. His expression was just as serious as his face. "Good. What do you think? Shall we accept him and let him be a part of the Jellicle-family?"

Alonzo rose to speak "I'm doubtful, Munkustrap. Neither we know who he is nor who or what hurt him. No one has seen him before around here."

"Alonzo I think you're too pessimistic and hasty. I think we should ask the twins to talk to him when he awakes. And afterwards we cast an eye at him so he can't do something stupid." Skimbleshanks tossed in.

Munkustrap moved his gaze to Jellylorum "What would you do?"

"I like Skimble's suggestion." She answered "Coricopat and Tantomile will find out if something is wrong with him."

Alonzos expression stayed wary, but he said nothing more.

"So that would be decided" Munkustrap concluded with a tired voice. "You can go…"

A knock on the door interrupted the silver tabby. Jennyanydots looked in. She moved her glance from one to the other.

"Shouldn't you be with the tom?"

Jenny turned her glimpse towards Jellylorum. "That's why I'm here." She said "He just woke up."

The five cats looked at each other.

Munkustrap was the first to raise his voice "Jelly, go with Jenny and check him once more. Alonzo, please tell the twins what's going on and send them to Jelly's den to question the tom. Skimbleshanks, you can go now."

After all cats were gone Munkustap sighed tiredly. His mate Demeter came and lay a hand on his cheek.

"Munk" She said fondly "Take a short rest at least. After all Coricopat und Tantomile are talking with him now."

He leaned into Demeter's warm hand, lay his onto her and tugged it softly away from his cheek. "I can't have a break until I now that this tom isn't dangerous for the Jellicles." He kissed his mate's hand and went out of their den.

* * *

The foreign tom sat disquietly in a dusky room. Two alike looking cats stood in front of him. A queen and a tom. The creepy thing was that both moved simultaneously. They even blinked at the same time. They had white and dark brown fur.

"So, you are Plato."

It wasn't a question.

"Err.. Sorry, but wherefrom you know what my name is?" the auburn and white tom asked confused.

"We know who you are" The tom started.

"And who you will be" The queen continued.

"We see it"

"In your wounds"

"In your body"

"In your eyes"

Plato shook his head disbelievingly. The two cats started to pace around him. He was petrified. Their glances seemed to go through him, not piercing, but pervasive.

"What happened to you? Why are you here?" The twins asked at the same time.

"I…" Plato hesitated "I was on my way. It was way after midnight. I turned into a backstreet and was face-to-face with a big dog. It instantly attacked me. First I tried to defend myself, but then I just fled." Plato couldn't decide in which pair of green eyes he should look. "I came to a fence, ran along it. Then I found a small whole where I wormed my way through it. I ran further, terrified that the dog still was after me. By and by I couldn't stand on my feet anymore and then everything turned black."  
Plato concluded his story.

The twins bowed their heads.

"Where are you from?"

"And where do you want go?"

"Rather wild and free, forever alone in the streets of London?"

"Or defer tour rules and be accepted in our community?"

"Think."

"Decide."

"Either now."

"Or never."

Plato hunched his shoulders uneasily. They wanted a clear answer. He hadn't time to think. "I… Ehmm" He ruffled his headfur indecisively. "I think I stay here."

Coricopat and Tantomile nodded.

"You will hurt."

"And you will be hurt"

"But after you suffered"

"You will be happy"

Plato almost couldn't suppress an enervated moan and shrugged therefor "I went through both. You can't live life without hurt, thus it doesn't matter to me."

"Such says just a young tom"

"Who didn't find himself yet"

"But you can't search alone"

"You need someone to find it"

"Someone you will hurt"

"Boisterous, with a harsh tongue"

"Forgive will not everyone"

"But accepted you will always be"

With these words the mysterious twins left. Plato slumped down. Apparently he would lead a halfway regular life now, but the outlook given by the twins sounded everything but enjoyable. Nevertheless, now he couldn't make a retreat. Besides why should it happen like these two weird cats said? It could also take a whole other way. He wouldn't be concerned about it. Plato would lead his life just like he wanted.  
A quiet rustling was heard. Plato lifted his eyes. One of the cats who had cared for him entered the room. She had crème-coloured fur with some darker stripes. She barely opened her mouth to speak Plato preempted her.

"Yeah, thank you for nursing me back to health, but can I finally go outside? I have to move around again."

Jellylorum again opened her mouth to speak, but then a silver tabby came into the room and began to speak.

"So your name is Plato. I'm Munkustrap. "The silver tom called Munkustrap continued "Coricopat and Tantomile told me you aren't a danger to our tribe."

"As far as that goes…"

"Please don't interrupt me Plato. Jellylorum here told me that your condition is sturdy. But please rest the remaining day. Tomorrow I will introduce you to the rest of the Jellicles. You are now a member of our big family."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but school uses up all my time. I hope you like the new chapter. So the new tom is Plato and he becomes part of the Jellicles ^-^  
****I have to say, I love to write Coricopat and Tantomile, maybe they will appear more often than I thought.**


End file.
